Book of One Shots
by Jazzy Amythest
Summary: One shots written in a parallel universe where my OCs exist. My first story for this Fandom, R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

**A/N: Violetta: Alright, so this is kinda like excerpts from a diary, except this time, it's from Genda's diary. **

_5__th__ October, 2005 _

My parents were talking about things I couldn't understand. Things about ratios and bar graphs, whatever those were. They had invited a family for some kind of conversation and introduction. My parents also probably wanted me to have a few playmates. Speaking of which, the family had two kids. A boy who was my age, and a girl, who seemed a bit younger. The boy had light blue hair and one of his eyes was covered with an eye patch. The girl had a delicate face and beautiful black hair with bright blue highlights. My mother put her cup down and started taking to me. "Koujirou, these are your new play mates, Sakuma Jirou-kun and Sakuma Zaira- San. Now why don't you kids go play in the garden while we grown ups talk about some stuff." Realizing "Some Stuff" would be more boring talk over tea, so we all raved over to the garden.

"So, what should we play, Genda-kun." asked Zaira.

"I don't know, Sakuma-San, you choose." I replied

"I don't mind being called by my first name," she said. "So, do you play soccer?"

"It's my favourite game!" I said happily.

"Then let's play!" said Jirou.

The result was a long, sweaty, soccer game which didn't stop until our parents found us all sweaty and tired in the garden. Soon, it was time for them to go.

As they left, I looked up again at my mother. "Mom, I had fun. Can my new friends come over again tomorrow?"

"We'll see, we'll see."

_18th February, 2010_

"Zaira!" I shouted out to my teammate as I tossed the ball back to her. She was already halfway up the field and was already taking a stance for an attack. No sooner had I spoken, she was already launching out a full on attack. The goalkeeper attempted to block it, but ended up flying in the air. For a moment there I smirked at his pathetic attempt. Unfortunately, the keeper had eagle vision and saw me. "What do you think you're doing there?!" He demanded to know.

"Laughing at your pathetic attempt," I said nonchalantly. "After all, those who mess with Teikoku Elementary are indeed fools."

"I'll show you, Lion Mane!" screamed the keeper. Zaira stepped up to my defence. "What do you think you're doing? _No one _messes with my friend and gets away with it."

The opposing team ignored her and went on to attack me. I smirked. They should've known better than to try that. I punched my fist into the ground, creating a bunch of sonic waves. They were so scared that they dropped the ball and just ran off the field. A few minutes later we were all back at the bench, packing up. I winced as I took off my gloves. My knuckles still hurt a bit after punching straight into solid earth. I _had _to work on one of those non-punching into rocks techniques.

Sakuma tossed me a towel and picked up his bag. "Your face is all sweaty, you makeup is running and you'll probably catch cooties." He said. He was probably right about the first two, but definitely not the third. Either way I wiped my face and left deep orange smudges on the towel. My "Makeup" as you may have thought was actually a bit of face paint. After I went to a fair a few years ago, I had my face painted as the "Crouching Tiger". One of the designs was a pair of two long triangles, each starting at parallel sides of my chin and ended at the bottom of my eyes. I liked them a lot, so I decided to keep them on for a while. Eventually I was painting my face with those triangles every other day or two.

_July 15__th__ 2013_

I was literally wearing out the floor of my room to a point where it was probably as deep as a lake by walking along the entire floor all the time. Both Sakuma Siblings would text me every five minutes or so, detailing me on various aspects of the entire FFI. Zaira had joined as a strategist and team operator and Jirou had joined as a player. Everyone at school was cheering for the two, and the teachers actually began cancelling classes so we could all watch their matches. Ever since Zaira sent me the text saying: _It was a 1 sided match. L.G. defeated Orpheus 8-0. Knocked 10 years off my natural life span _ , I was in a very anxious state, and I was unable to concentrate on studies, even my favourite subject, Biology. But it didn't even matter, since everyone, including the teachers and EVEN THE PRINCIPAL were too busy to teach us anything. My poor phone was barely able to bear all the texts and calls. Speaking of texts, My phone was vibrating with a new text message. Sitting down on a chair, I opened the text, which was from Zaira.

"_Everyone's practising like an angry python is chasing them. Onii- san is worried whether whether he'll survive or not. Have you been taking good care of Nyla for me?"_

I tried to hold back a load of giggles. Nyla was Zaira's venom-free pet black mamba who had made a playground out of my training area. But still, Nyla and I got along well, and at the moment, she was sitting on top of my desk and eyeing the phone curiously.

"_Nyla's been good. I got a bit of info on Little Gigants for you. As you may know, they come from Cotarl, a country in god-knows-where (presumably Africa). Their manager is Raimon Natsumi, and it is rumoured that they have several techniques described in E.D's notebook."_

I typed and hit the "send" button. Just for the fun of it, I browsed through my photo album. There was picture of a grinning Zaira with Nyla on her head. And there was a picture of the gigantic enamel and plaster statue we had made a few years ago. I remember selling it to the president…

All the photos made me realize how much I missed my friend.

_March 18__th__, 2017_

"And then the tapeworm said to the doctor, 'You guys call me a tapeworm out there? Well then, I hope you guys don't use me to stick stuff together!'" joked Karibe-sensei. Everyone laughed helplessly, even Karibe-Sensei. I was the only one who could keep his eyes open. Everywhere around me, people were laughing. I turned to my right to see the girl of my dreams: Sakuma Zaira. Her fists were on her desk, and she was laughing helplessly, eyes lined with glittery blue eyeliner and dark blue eyeshadow, black and indigo bangs falling all over her eyes, and her long, black and indigo knee length ponytail falling over the rest of her face. After everyone recovered from the joke, it had already been ten minutes, and the bell had rang and everyone rushed out. But for those of the soccer club, it was a special part of the day: we had a soccer match against Kidokawa High. Zaira was well on her way out, platform heels clicking. Ten minutes later, after some prep time, last minute strategy revision and positioning, we were ready to play. All the Kidokawa players were running like cowards, so it was quite easy. None of them even dared to come near the goal, so even I, the goalkeeper, was able to score a few goals. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Everyone started bolting for the nearest exit. Suddenly, the disastrous happened: A rock nearly sliced off half of Zaira's leg. She fell down in pain, and a rock nearly fell on her, but I managed to push her away. But the rock got me instead, and my left leg was crushed. What's more, the rocks fell like a dome over us, imprisoning us. The only openings were two tiny holes within the gaps of the rock. As we were imprisoned, we lost all contact to the outside world. Our only hope was that someone noticed us and would rescue us. Both of us were still immobilized, and there was nothing to do but wait. After a few minutes the pain subsided. The conversation stayed quiet for a while. "So, do you regret anything?" Asked Zaira out of the blue. I gave her a puzzled look. "Let's face it- we have only hours to live, so yeah, it's probably time for our last words and wishes." She replied. "You go first."

"Fine," I said. "I regret only one thing- I didn't confess my love to someone. She's beautiful, kind, smart, prodigious, amazing and has always sticked by me no matter what."

The more I described her, the more Zaira's eyes widened and the more her eyes seemed to be glaring.

" But my biggest fear is that she'll never know who I am, and that she'll ignore my feelings for her." I finished

"Of course she would! Why wouldn't she! How could she not notice you?! You're the most sensible, kind, understanding person I have ever met! How could she be such an idiot?! And who is this girl anyway?! Once I'm up in the clouds, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

I just chuckled at that statement. "She's you- you're the one I have that massive crush on!"

She blinked. "Pardon?" she asked, surprised. She recovered from her state of shock in a minute of two. "Okay, I have a bit of a confession to make- I have a bit more than a crush on someone- and that someone is you."

Now I was the one in the state of shock. There was nothing left to do. Our faces were less than a centimetre apart. I crashed my lips against her coloured, porcelain doll lips. Our kiss lasted only for few seconds, until someone started drilling away the rocks. Surprised, we both jumped away, staring at the madman who had ruined my first kiss. And it was a teen with light cyan hair, tan skin, and an eye patch, wielding a drill.

"Darn in Onii-san, you ruined my first kiss!"

Sakuma seemed ready to faint. But then he saw her delicate, porcelain doll hand over my gloved one. And then he saw the generous amount of lipstick smeared all over my lips. He seemed ready to kick himself into a ten year coma. And then he fainted. And we continued our kiss. By the time we were done, the rest had found us, and Sakuma had regained consciousness, and was now wielding his electric drill like a weapon. Fortunately Haruna pulled out the plug. The rock on my leg was removed and bandaged. We were both admitted into a hospital, and were there for nearly three months. When we finally returned to school, both in wheelchairs, we were welcomed like heroes. And when our legs where finally healed, I asked her out on our first date.

**A/N: Violetta: Okay, my first Ina11 story went rather well…**

**Endou: That was…. (sniffs) HEART WARMING! WAAAH! Where are the heroes?!**

**Genda and Zaira: erm… (pull invisibility cloaks over themselves) **

**Sakuma: (GRABS CHAINSAW) WHERE IS THAT GENDA?! I WANNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!**

**Aki: (unplugs chainsaw) (Sighs) The things I do…**

**Violetta: Anyways…. R&R!**


	2. Truth Or Dare?

Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Violetta: Second chapter of my series! Woo-hoo!**

Zaira has joined as the "more or less" manager of Inazuma Japan. She was one of the best soccer players in the world, thanks to her understanding of physics and keen observation skills. She used to be the team operator/ strategist/co-coach of Neo Japan. But then, she was recruited as the team operator of Inazuma Japan. And that's the story of how she ended up on Liocott Island. She was taking a walk on the beach- it was the day after their win over Little Gigant. Suddenly her phone started blasting out an annoying tune, which made her want to throttle it to the moon. She shut off the ringtone and looked at the text. It was from Natsumi. _Where r u? Meet me at my room in 5. _ Zaira sighed and started her walk towards the Japan area. As soon as she was there, she noticed something was wrong- Rika had an evil smile over her face, and Touko was handcuffed and gagged and seemed to be desperately signalling her to get away. Haruna was sitting beside Natsumi, ready to type down stuff. Aki and Fuyuka looked reluctant. Natsumi was holding a thick, lapis lazuli blue book.

"My diary!" exclaimed Zaira, trying to snatch it away.

"We'll give it back to you…. If you play a game with us." Said Natsumi. "Or else, we could always splatter it online."

A petrified Zaira sat down and agreed to play. "Truth or dare?" asked Rika.

Zaira gulped and said, "dare, please."

Rika pointed to the door. "Fudou is in the next room. Go and give him a hug."

A horrified Zaira said, "I pick the alternative."

"Fine," said Rika. "Truth: Who do you have a crush on?"

"No one," lied Zaira. The truth was she did have a crush on someone- but for now it's a secret. "Alright, I played. Now it's time for me to go."

Natsumi clinged to Zaira. "If you want Touko's freedom as well, you have to play another round."

"Fine," said an annoyed Zaira. "One last round."

"I dare you to call a random person and tell then you have a crush on them." Said Natsumi.

Zaira fiddled with her phone and pressed a button. She held the phone up to her ear and said, "Yeah, I have a crush on you, and all that sappy stuff, and bye."

Natsumi couldn't believe Zaira did that. Taking advantage of her distracted state, Zaira grabbed Touko and left.

_A few minutes later, Touko's room…._

"You lied, didn't you?" asked a chuckling Touko

"What?!" asked a confused Zaira.

"You do have a crush on someone!" Touko tossed a photograph at Zaira. It was a picture of Genda using Drill Smasher. Zaira, who was less than a few metres away from him, was blushing like her life depended on it.

"How do you explain this?" Taunted Touko.

"I was wearing makeup that day! Besides, ANY girl would've fallen for that smile!" justified Zaira.

"If you say so…." Mumbled Touko. "But I know better…"

Elsewhere in the building, there was another incident going on.

"So, do you think she likes me?" asked a teen with a mohawk.

"Not a chance!" said another teen with lightly coloured hair. "She hates you more than Kageyama!"

"Oh…" said the other teen, slightly disappointed.

** A/N: Violetta: Okay, I'll give a sack of cookies to anyone who can identify the mysterious three! Till next time, R &R!**


	3. The Most Epic Rap Battles Of History

Epic Rap Battles Of History #1

Endou called everyone over that day to the new Raimon Clubhouse. Everyone he knew. Everyone looked confused. Suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto and Midorikawa were standing behind Endou. All five were wearing sparkly blue tuxedoes. As soon as everyone was inside he had padlocked all the doors. Zaira was wedged between Touko and Genda. Sakuma was sitting to the left of Genda, Kidou was sitting to next to Sakuma and Fudou was sitting next to Kidou. All along, Zaira could hear every last word Fudou said, and Fudou was getting on her last nerve. Endou and the aliens were silent. The only thing anyone could here were Fudou rants about how idiotic cheese graters were. Zaira couldn't take it anymore- she pulled out a gigantic hammer out of the couch and was ready to throttle Fudou to the moon. "And we have our first contenders for the most epic rap battles of history- SAKUMA ZAIRA AND FUDOU AKIO!"

Fudou looked aghast. Zaira's jaw nearly hit the ground.

Midorikawa, who looked like he had eaten the world's entire supply of candy handed them each a microphone and screamed, "BEGIN!"

Zaira sighed and began,

"_Listen kid, _

_Foodie or Fudou _ _or whatever your name is_

_I don't think you can rap, let alone rhyme_

_I don't care if you're allergic to thyme,_

_I'll still beat you up and toss you in the trash!_

_Tell you what, kid,_

_You're a freak of mother nature!_

_While everyone turned human, _

_You remained ape!_

_You probably rap like a grape,_

_Even Snape_

_Can do better_

_So I suggest you _

_Shaddup and accept your defeat!"_

Rapped Zaira, synchronizing her rap with two dimensional poses

Fudou glared at the smirking teen.

"_Hey you! I can rap just as well as anyone!  
>You've got nothing to your name except some eyeliner<em>

_And a stupid lion-boy!_

_While I have an epic blog_

_And my own team-_

_The Fudou Heads!"_

Fudou laughed at his own bad rap.

Genda's eye was twitching because he had been called 'a stupid lion-boy'.

Zaira counterattacked with another rap.

"_Listen kid,_

_You're a damn noob blogger!_

_It doesn't take a smarty or a nerd or mind boggler_

_To know that your blog sucks!_

_So I suggest you sell it for a few bucks_

_Oh, and your Fudou Idiots is a waste of time_

_I could make a team of toys_

_A million times better than you boys!_

_You know what they say when you mess with me-_

_You dig your own grave and carve your own tombstone!_

_Kid, you'll rue the day you messed with the _

_Grand Egyptian Goddess!_

_So I suggest you get lost,_

_Get into the forest where I can't find you_

_Unless you want to find yourself splattered in the blue!"_

Everyone was applauding like they went mad. Endou grabbed Zaira by her wrist and screamed, "We have a winner!" into a megaphone the size of a bus!


	4. Death- Burn x Reader Gazel x Reader

Death

**A/N: Violetta: Okay, this is very creepy….**

**Ichinose: I don't want to die….**

**Burn: I don't want to get killed by a girl…..**

**Violetta: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SHUT YOUR TRAPS ALREADY!**

**Everyone: Okay…..**

You were feeling dreadful… everything she knew…..it was all gone! Gone! Just because she refused that one tiny offer….! You let Ichinose's lifeless body fall from your hands. Suddenly you heard something horrible- the horrid splitting of Suzuno's neck, who was already struggling to survive. Suddenly you heard a voice…. You looked to your side. Dark red hair, glowing yellow eyes and a savage face- It was holding a long ,bloody, curved blade. The figure pinned you to the wall.

"You're mine now…" said the figure. "mine…"

_Two Weeks Ago…._

_Burn tossed a bunch of weeds at your face. "Go out with me, (f/n)!" He demanded._

"_No" you replied and ran away crying._

_Cut back to present day_

You desperately checked your body for some kind of weapon- something that could defend you. You reached for your pocket and retrieved a craft blade. You looked in front of you- it was now or never- it was either do or die- it was either kill, or be killed. You plunged the tiny blade into Burn's chest and pulled it out. He fell down, dead. You raced to the dead body of Gazel, the man you loved. His body was literally split into three pieces, head, torso and lower body unwillingly split from each other, Expression of pain frozen on his face….

"No…" you murmured softly. "No!" you cried. Tears streamed from your eyes. You kissed his severed head and plunged the blade into your own abdomen.

**Violetta: Okay…. I think I may have made Burn a little OOC….**

**Entire IE Cast: YA THINK!?**

**Violetta: Anyways, this is my first Reader X Character story so yeah, and I'll make the others more pleasant. Anyways, three chapters in one day! Woo-hoo! **

**Entire IE Cast: (sweatdrops)**

**Violetta: (puts on sparkly sombrero) Anyways, R&R, or I'll sneak into your room in the middle of the night and steal your candy!**

**Entire IE cast: (anime fall)**


	5. A Day At The Beach

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I had a homework overload yesterday, and I fell sick, so I'm out of school for the day. And now the internet is out of commission, so I'm using Word for once. O_O**

Zaira hated the beach more than she hated Fudou. And that was saying something. It was a family vacation- and if it had been her pick, they would've gone to Hokkaido or Alaska or someplace with snow. Unfortunately, her older brother had to pick this year. And he chose the beach, of all places .She sat quietly under her parasol, dressed in a sleeveless blue top, teal wrap and an oversized sunhat and a pair of dark sunglasses. Zaira hated every thing about the beach- the heat, the sand and the seawater. Her brother interrupted her thoughts and tossed a water gun at her. "Look alive sis! It's time to play a few rounds of water gun!" Zaira sighed and went into the ocean to fill her gun. She was only waist deep in water when she tripped over something- probably a rock and fell into the ocean. Involuntarily, she reached for the nearest solid object- a strap attached to a soft, silky object- and put dragged her brother into the ocean with her. The both of them got out a second later, coughing and sputtering for air. After that, they both broke into giggles, like little children. Zaira took advantage of this and blasted her brother and retreated to her shady paradise, sipping a Slurpee.


End file.
